mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ranger's Guild
Page created by Flodoomable The rangers guild =Basic facts= The Rangers Guild is a secretly created guild lead by the Master Ranger Florandus Vindivicus. Their HQ is somewhere on the main continent of the MGE-world and only rangers know it's location, not even family or informants. The guild is comprised of under 70 members including few mamono. Nearly every member undergoes basic training in archery and varying skills like sneaking, lockpicking, monster-taming and hand-to-hand combat. Few members have mastered the art of archery and it is the guilds most prized skill amongst its contacts throughout the nation. The guild makes contact with Rangers all across the world either by tamed werewolves or harpies who act as messengers. =Gear= The main equipment of the rangers consist of the outfit, a bow, a sword and a dagger, those who are good at all terrain movement also use one or more icepicks for grapple movements. All equipment is crafted by the most skilled cyclops blacksmith's for the simple price of gold, in contrary to most cyclops these blacksmith's accepts gold in order to spend it in nearby cities for materials and pleasure. The rangers who have mastered the respective skills are given a gem of assistance and are allowed to travel across the world to help or kill any who need the specific action. When one stabs the gem of assistance with a sharp object it will transmit a signal to the guild who will dispatch help suited for the situation, using this gem is also considered a sign of weakness amongst any high-ranked rangers and those who use it are automatically ridiculed for getting in a situation where they needed it. The standard outfit for a ranger consists of leather armor and a dark-green cloak. The cloak hides the head of the ranger to keep them from being identified easily and the cloak reaches down to the shins. The cloak is not made with magic, yet the fabric on the inside is soft enough where it could act as an improvised blanket. The cloak and leather armor are fire-retardant and dirt-repellant, durable and needing only light maintenance on long journeys. The clothes are made by an 80-90 year old looking arachne who calls herself the Arachne Queen. She has outlived the capacity on her body to birth children, but now provides for the new and old members of the guild as if they where her own family. =Motives= The guild is Friendly to human and mamono and will help those who ask for it. The leader and its members are concerned with the out breaking wars and disputes between the humans and mamono, thus they focus on taking out and/or sabotaging targets that give national factions the ability to either take over cities or murder large numbers of humans and/or mamono. Their main enemy are The Order and The Hunters Guild, both these organizations try to eradicate the mamono that corrupt human kind. This eradicating is believed to bring unbalance between the power of the chief god and the demon lord, and thus both organizations are to be sabotaged and hold back as much as possible. The ranger's guild basically keeps the war going between the Chief God and the Demon Lord in order to maintain the balance of control between the two powers. =Admittance to the guild= Most of the current guild members where either introduced by old members, orphans adopted by old members or individuals taken into refuge if considered skilled enough and with the right ethical mindset, this is also. Guild members and trainees can range from male, female, human and mamono and each race is respected. The mamono don't attempt to turn the human colleagues and the humans don't kill the mamono. Leaving the guild officially is impossible, but taking retirement is entirely fine for rangers that wish to stop their travels. There has never been a ranger that left/betrayed the Ranger's Guild to join another organization. Category:The Adventures of The Travelling Ranger Category:Factions